Taste of Snow
by kunoichi's diary
Summary: /It all tasted the same but Sakura frowned."Something's missing."/ SasuSaku Oneshot. A Non-massacre fic where everyone's happy-not to mention a fluffy one! :


**Yah…another random, no scratch that, well-prepared fanfic for a very precious sister-in-law of mine. Since the climate's practically killing us, I wanted to make something resembling the aircons in school, the only difference is that this one's natural. Tee-hee. So…enjoy? XD

* * *

**

**Taste of Snow**

_**Wintertime…**_

The cold wind blew pass the slightly opened bedroom window. It danced and twirled around with the little white particles. Then it caressed the soft porcelain skin of the sleeping black-haired boy.

The boy shivered at the numbing sensation. He half consciously jerked the blanket over his body.

_Brr… It's so cold…_

However, the torture didn't end there. Annoying rustling noise followed. The evil wind carried it from the outside to his cozy bedroom.

As if on cue, irritation finally rose from its slumber, the boy with it. "I _hate_ winter," he crossly hissed.

**XXX**

Special hot chocolate was served at the dining table with mini marshmallows floating around those erupting chocolate bubbles.

"Sasuke," the boy's mother called. "Are you going to stay under the heater all day long?"

Sasuke, who just finished drinking, nodded as he licked the chocolate mustache above his upper lip.

"You know, Sasuke, you should go out," said Itachi as he took a sip at his cup. "It's a beautiful day outside."

9-year-old Sasuke glared at his older brother. _Has Aniki forgotten that I _**absolutely** _despise cold weather? _He crossed his arms in frustration and said with great emphasis, "This is _**not**_ a beautiful day."

His brother sadly sighed and pretended to be disheartened. "I suppose we can't have our special training."

He winked at their mother Mikoto, who was trying not to giggle.

Sasuke's a sucker for this kind of things. But _maybe_ he would refuse. Considering the weather, he—

"Really Aniki? Really? REALLY?"

—he fell for it…

Itachi chuckled and replied, "Sure, why not?"

**XXX**

"1…2…3," Sasuke counted. "4…5…"

_I can never understand Aniki. I mean, he makes me count 'til twenty with my eyes closed out here in the open._

"17…18…19…20!"

The younger Uchiha opened his eyes and turned around where Itachi was supposed to be.

"Itachi?"

No reply.

_Leaving me out in the cold,eh? Oh, when I get my hands on you, I'll—_

Wait, he can't move his fingers. _Great_, he thought sarcastically. _Now my fingers are stiff._

He sulkily kicked the white blanket under his feet. _Stupid snow…_

"Sasuke-kun?"

He stopped kicking, thankfully, and saw Sakura all dressed in a snug red jacket with a matching red scarf around her neck.

"Sakura?" He was rather surprised. "Why are you here?"

"Waiting," she answered.

"For what?"

"For snow."

"Huh?" Sasuke's confused. Why would Sakura wait for something so insignificant like snow?

The pinkette looked up at the dense cloudy sky. "You see, I'm looking forward to _taste_ it, not only watch them fall down.

Tasting snow? Never did it crossed little Sasuke's mind.

Finally, the first batch of snow fell down. Sakura quickly held her tongue out and caught a little snowflake that melted immediately after resting on her tongue.

Sasuke looked horrified. Scary thoughts in different sizes flashed in his mind. What if Sakura loses her voice? What if her tongue freezes like stone? What if? What if?—Hold on, when did _he_ worry about _her_?

A sweet smile broke through Sakura's rosy face. "It's sweet! Like ice-cream!" She giggled. "Try it, Sasuke-kun!"

He blushed at the cute sight of the pinkette's face. He just couldn't refuse. He reluctantly let his tongue out. The first moment a snowflake landed, he quickly retrieved his tongue in his mouth.

Sakura wasn't kidding. It_ was _sweet, accompanied with the cold then warm feeling as it melted. It really tasted like ice-cream.

"Sakura," he said. "Winter isn't so bad after all."

Emerald orbs softened with a smile. "Glad you liked it."

Though Sakura wasn't part of the plan, looks like Mikoto and Itachi succeeded.

* * *

_**5 years later—Wintertime…**_

"I'm going out," 14-year-old Sasuke said as he closed the door. Evidently, he was in a hurry.

Itachi leaned at the cold wall, not even reacting to the temperature. He crossed his arms and said, "Well, well, little brother seems to like the weather now, does he, Oka-san?"

Mikoto came beside him and couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness.

**XXX**

The Uchiha walked with both hands in his pockets to the open area where he and Sakura would meet during winter.

He saw her waiting for the snow to fall down; a familiar scenario to him but it seemed different, in a way. Her face was pink as her shiny hair and her breath was visible from her luscious lips—

Sasuke snapped out just in time when the pinkette noticed him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called. "They're about to fall down!"

And they did what they would always do for the 5th time. It still tasted the same but Sakura frowned. "Something's missing…"

Then the Uchiha placed his hand below her chin. "Maybe this would help," he whispered softly.

He pressed his lips to hers. No matter how breathless she became, it didn't matter, she didn't hold back. It was as if they were the only two people in the world.

The snow kept falling, yet slower. It seemed that they were both frozen in time.

Though they want the moment to last forever, they have to pull away.

As their lips parted, they could feel each other's warm breath.

"It's the exact same taste as 5 years ago," Sakura realized, still in the arms of her beloved.

And then the cold wind danced with the snow, as if they were celebrating. They twirled around the couple.

With a smile, Sasuke pulled her closer and, again, they sealed themselves with a perpetual kiss.

**END**

**Thanks for reading! I would really like to know what you think of my story; please review! **


End file.
